


Slippers

by NoirSongbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Clothing Swap, Fluff, M/M, Previously Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Shiro and Keith have been keeping their relationship private, but as more and more of their things get intermingled, accidents are bound to happen.





	Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff inspired by the Sheith Empire Discord. Love you guys! <3

Waking up with Keith curled up against his chest was always going to be Shiro’s favorite way to start a day.

At first, they’d been cautious - one of them would always leave to return to his own room, because the idea of the other Paladins finding out about their relationship wasn’t  _ unpleasant,  _ but it was sort of an awkward proposition. So there was a lot of care taken to not sleep in each others’ rooms or leave too many things around or be too affectionate in public.

And then Keith had unilaterally decided he didn’t  _ care,  _ he wanted to spend the night, and so he had, and Shiro had welcomed him. Now, Shiro got to wake up to him every morning and sometimes found Keith’s things intermixed with his own, and it felt like  _ home _ . There was nothing quite like almost accidentally throwing on one of Keith’s shirts and only realizing it because it was a size too small. Sure, it would have been awkward if he’d actually  _ done  _ it, but the  _ possibility  _ was sort of charming.

Keith stirred as Shiro started to convince himself to disentangle from him, and as always he was fairly quick to wake - which was a talent Shiro envied, because it sometimes took him full minutes to manage to shake sleep off enough to start getting out of bed in anything less than a full on crisis. Keith, meanwhile, flipped awake like a switch.

“Let’s go get breakfast,” Keith said, as he disentangled himself from the sheets and stretched. Shiro took a moment to appreciate how good he looked even first thing in the morning, and then slipped out of bed after him. He didn’t bother dressing all the way; there would be time for that after food. And the strange drink that almost passed for Altean coffee. It wasn’t  _ right,  _ but it contained enough caffeine or caffeine substitute for it to serve the purpose of getting Shiro going.

He slipped on his lion slippers, resting right next to Keith’s by the nightstand, and strode out the door, and Keith followed just a few moments behind.

It was, undoubtedly, a pretty good morning.

They made it to the mess hall and Shiro immediately went to acquire coffee, managing a half-wave in response to Pidge’s “good morning!” Keith slid over to him with a plate of food - real food, because Hunk had more access to the castle’s kitchens these days - and he was frowning.

“They’re staring,” he said dryly, and Shiro glanced over his shoulder to find that yes, the other Paladins  _ did  _ seem to be paying an inordinate amount of attention to the two of them. He quirked an eyebrow in their general, collective direction, and all of a sudden the four of them got very, very interested in a conversation with each other that was at levels too low for Shiro to hear.

“That’s odd,” he said, and Keith nodded. He glanced down, briefly, at what he and Keith were each wearing - no, they hadn’t traded shirts or pants or -- oh.

He and Keith were  _ both _ wearing lion slippers, except they were the wrong colors. Keith’s were black, his were red. 

Well. This was a...less than ideal way to reveal their relationship to the team. He’d expected it to involve a lot more “him and Keith talking it over and deciding they were ready,” but apparently fate and early morning bleariness meant they weren’t going to have time to do that.

Keith followed his gaze down, and then stifled a laugh with a hand.

Well. At least one of them wasn’t worred.

“Play it off,” he said, and then he walked over to the table and sat down. Shiro joined him, and started in on breakfast. As soon as they sat down, the whispered conversation stopped, but Shiro could feel Lance’s eyes on them, even as he worked his way through his coffee.

“This is great, Hunk,” he said, and Hunk beamed, distracted for the moment. 

“Thanks! I’m just glad we could stop and get more ingredients,” he said. “It’s been nice to make more stuff.”

“Your Earth cuisine  _ is  _ fascinating,” Allura agreed. “And it is nice to have some variety away from food goo. Though, don’t tell Coran I said so, it would break his heart.” Shiro couldn’t help but laugh a little. It seemed everyone was fairly content to let it go, except that Lance was still staring, because of course he was.

“So, uh,” Pidge said, “did you guys sleep well?” 

Shiro could recognize a diplomatic attempt to introduce an awkward subject when he saw one.

“Fine,” he said idly. Keith just shrugged and returned to his food. “You?” He couched it in fairly genuine interest; having his team at their best  _ was  _ important.

“Yeah, good enough,” she replied, looking distinctly awkward. Lance made a face in her direction, and Shiro almost wanted to laugh. It would have been hilarious, really, if there wasn’t a small part of him dying inside. 

He returned to his food, and a distinctly awkward silence settled over the table.

“Okay,” Lance said, after a few minutes, “is nobody gonna talk about the elephant in the room?”

“What elephant?” Keith asked dryly. Lance sputtered.

“You’re wearing Shiro’s slippers! Shiro’s wearing your slippers! Your slippers are backwards! How did that even  _ happen _ ?!” Lance asked. Keith gave him a look that suggested he found the question utterly moronic, which was a look Keith had really perfected over the years. 

“We slept together last night. Some of my stuff has gotten mixed up with Shiro’s.” Keith shrugged. “He must’ve grabbed my slippers this morning by accident, and I just grabbed the ones that were still there. Wasn’t really paying attention to which color they were. I would’ve if I’d known you were gonna make such a big deal about it.”

Well, alright, that was one way to handle it, Shiro supposed.

“You slept together?” Lance looked between the two of them like he was expecting Shiro to deny it.

“Yes,” Shiro confirmed. “Keith and I are in a relationship.” No point in backpedaling now.

“ _ What?!”  _ Lance said, at the same time Hunk said “that’s great, guys,” and Allura let out a delighted little “oh!” and clapped her hands.

Shiro glanced over at Keith, feeling a moment of concern - but there was nothing on Keith’s face but mild annoyance directed at Lance, until his eyes met Shiro’s and his expression softened.

The other Paladins were asking questions, talking over each other to be heard (“when did this start?” “how serious are you?” “when’s the space wedd- _ow,_ Hunk!”) and Shiro put up a hand, which at least had the intended effect of stopping the deluge of curiosity. 

“We’ll explain,” he said, “ _ after  _ breakfast.” He picked up his coffee and took a sip, and glanced back over at Keith, not bothering to hide the fondness in his gaze.

A good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
